User talk:Mariano
Hi. Could you please stop spamming Talk:Conjure Nightmare. You are filling the recent changes with your edits. Please use the 'minor change' checkbox for those edits and don't submit the changes before you are 100% ready with your text. To see how your changes look like, use the 'Show Preview' button next to the 'Save page' button. -- 06:37, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Sorry for the problem I may be causing you... I have ended with the editing, as I am satisfied with it now. By the way, in my view, I have been being very bold, not spamming. Please, think that 1 hour of inconvenience to you will save of annoyements to many others who will read it later... {smile} smile please! --mariano 06:56, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Oh... I see {embarrased} the history now shows a long list of interventions by me... Sorry for that, with such a problem, I may not be able to contribute to this wiki... as I use to edit things many times just for minor changes... but, wait, you mean that a minor change would not be recorded in the history? --mariano 07:23, 9 July 2006 (CDT) I see minor changes are still recorded with a m''' added --mariano 07:28, 9 July 2006 (CDT) So this is a dilemma: either to spam history being bold or being dull to avoid spamming history...--mariano 07:31, 9 July 2006 (CDT) I am not 100% ready with my text, neither this one not other, it just that life goes on, and have to do other things. To ask people to be 100% satisfied is a metaphysical petition, which may be no one being humble might feel able to be able to accomplish. --mariano 07:35, 9 July 2006 (CDT) I may be a phylosopher, I write about Language Science and Phylosophy on the internet. --mariano 07:35, 9 July 2006 (CDT) So I may know what I am talking about when I talk about language use and metaphysics {smile} --mariano 07:36, 9 July 2006 (CDT) I am not a native English writer as many may notice, that is why I have to edit some times, others I edit because the logic on the language I have used. I may not change other persons writtings. --mariano 07:38, 9 July 2006 (CDT) :OK, in the last half hour, you have edited your talk page 10 times. You even edited (twice!) as I was submitting this comment the first time. Only one of these edits was marked as minor. 1: please don't save the page until you've said all you mean to say in the way you mean to say it. 2: please use the "this is a minor edit" checkbox for all changes (like the past 10) that are minor. People checking the recent changes can choose to hide minor edits. --Kiiron 07:40, 9 July 2006 (CDT) ::Only 1 was minor. :Two different things here. First, yes, that little (m) of minor edits is better than nothing, since users can choose to filter minor edits from the Recent Changes page, making it easier for them to find important edits. Secondly, while that's usually enough, a certain amount of pacing yourself is needed as well. For example, look at this very page. Since Gem left his message, you've edited this page not once, not twice, not even thrice, but ELEVEN different times. Maybe try to leave an edit page open in the background for a bit, until you're moderately confident you've added all you needed to add? This avalanche of edits simply makes everything way more confusing than it needs to be. Philosophy is about being concise and to the point, isn't it? :) --Dirigible 07:55, 9 July 2006 (CDT) :::Dirigible, thank you for your explanation. :::"Gem", be aware that, in my view, you make the same faults that you are attributing to me... in my view this: :::::"Hi. Could you please stop spamming Talk:Conjure Nightmare. You are filling the recent changes with your edits. Please use the 'minor change' checkbox for those edits and don't submit the changes before you are 100% ready with your text. To see how your changes look like, use the 'Show Preview' button next to the 'Save page' button." :::is nothing else than a loose talk without much clues about what you intend to say... they look to me commands: do this! do that! :::You may know that I do not understand what you mean... because, you know my behaviour, but, you too do not know how to put it for me to understand it; be sure that reprimending and making statements is not the way. With my sucessives intervetions in this web page which has as is title '''User talk: Mariano -I somewhat feel that given the title it may not be questioned what I do in it, particularly when it is started with a reprimant- I was trying to make you understand that I am person, and your inconsistency in critizing someone who you do not know still enough. Some of my previous statements in this web page are about me, and any of them is a major change at least as relevantly as your talk is relevant. {smile} :::By the way, I feel a bit annoyed by you, I still do not understand what do you intend to tell to me, what matter does it whether the history is longer? Why does matter to marque something as minor change has been explained by Dirigible. Why did not write you such explanation? As long as I am not able to understand I stop my contributions to this wiki... until I get the point, where there any, of what you say. And if what I understand is that there is not point on it... well, in this case my knowledge about you would have grown. :::I have taken this in a personal manner, because this web page refers to my person --mariano 08:45, 9 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I did read everything above, but it's a bit late here and as you previously noted, you are not a native english speaker, which makes your text sometimes a bit hard to read. I will try to respond to all of your questions/conserns as well as I can. I am sorry that my initial message was short and did not explain why you should do this and that. My style is to say things as quickly as possible so that I don't waste the time of other people, but I know it sometimes causes misunderstandings. ::::As previously explained, people who look at the recent changes list can hide minor edits if they want to. Usually people should mark edits on their own user page or any user talk page as minor, as well as any real minor edits on other articles. ::::The reason to not spam the recent changes with a lot of consecutive edits on the same page is that people use the recent changes to look out for vandals and any discussions going on. Sometimes people can miss vandalism done to pages or an important discussion if someone spams the recent changes with 10-20 edits on a single page. Ofcourse there are times when it can't be avoided to make a lot of edits, but these are only things done to many pages. When editing one page, you should hold from using the 'Save page' button before you are 100% sure that you added everything you want to. Using the 'Show preview' button will help a lot, because you can view the result without actually saving the page and you can continue editing before finally saving. ::::if you still have something to ask, please do so and I will try to answer. :) -- (talk) 15:41, 6 August 2006 (CDT) Edits in talk page Please do not edit archives of talk pages, unless it is to remove links that no longer work. When something is archived, it's considered concluded. There is no point in correct spelling of archived comments, nor adding new comments (not sure if the anon user beforehand was you). If you wish to bring up the issue again so you can voice your comment, please do so directly on the article's main talk page (instead of the archive), quoting archived stuff as necessary. Tomorrow I'll be removing the newly added paragraph in Talk:Damage/Archive. If you want to save that paragraph, move it out of the archive before I delete it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:22, 6 August 2006 (CDT) ::Ok.--mariano 08:31, 7 August 2006 (CDT)